The next generation
by l0PEZ
Summary: This is a stroy of E&B J&A R&EM kids and the trouble they get themselves into. ALL HUMAN better summary inside give it a chance my first fanfic ever hope you like it. rated M just incase
1. Stroy plot

The next generation

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett have been best friends since they have been teenagers they been threw so much together and will never grow apart, through all this they each made there families and now its time for their children to grow up together and have their own story.

Each couple have 2 children

Edward and Bella = Mallory and Mason

Jasper and Alice = Juliet and Jason

Emmett and Rosalie = Emily and Ethan

Their children have all grown up together and now are all best friends and continue the group their parents were.

Juliet and Ethan are a couple and are very much in love, Emily secretly loves Mason who is a ladies man but only for show he truly believes in true loves but has yet to discover with whom and Mallory and Jason are always bickering at each other, Mallory claims to hate his guts although she secretly thinks he is the most hottest thing in the world but wont admit it to herself much less her girlfriends. Jason thinks Mallory is the most beautiful girl in the world but thinks Mallory would never go for him hence the fighting.

This is a story of how far this group will go to always be friends even though there will be good and bad times.


	2. the new main characters

The new main characters

Mason Cullen: Bella and Edwards sons he is 17 with chocolate brown eyes and copper hair, tall and muscular and looks more like his father everyday. He is a fun happy person and is very caring and loves his family very much and is very protective of Mallory his sister. Only flaw acts quite like a ladies man.

Mallory Cullen: Bella and Edwards daughter just turned 17 and has emerald green eyes with long dark chocolate brown hair she looks like Bella with her dark hair and full lips and being the same hight as her but has her fathers charisma and green eyes. She's down to earth and very caring, she is funny and out going and has a million dollar personality that goes with her million dollar smile.

Juliet Hale: Jasper and Alice's daughter she is a splitting image of Alice only she has her father blonde hair that fall just below her shoulder that compliment her hazel eyes. She is just like her mother in every way including the love for shopping she also has clam side that comes out when her friends need her.

Jason Hale: tall and muscular like his father like his brilliant blue eyes with short black hair. He is proud and fun and very caring he has a fun personality that always knows how to start a party.

Emily Mc Carty: Emily like her mother is drop dead gorgeous only she has short blonde hair that is styled shorter at the back and longer and the front, blue eyes and body a model would kill for. She is very bright and funny and very protective of her girls.

Ethan Mc Carty: Tall and muscular just like his father, the funny and protective one with blue eyes. Not as big as his father just a good size he is also caring and very romantic the guys go to him for love advice.


	3. Chapter one

Chapter 1.

Mallory's POV

Riiiinnnnngggg!!

"Argh…" I reached over to turn of my alarm clock and rolled back to attempt at more sleep. Just as I was nodding off, my annoying but lovable brother appears and jumps on my bed.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! It's a beautiful day no time for sleeping plus we have school." He chuckled to himself

He always loves to wakes me up. He thinks its funny says it's his "morning entertainment".

"Mason… why you insist on making me up every morning is beyond me" I said to him in my usual grumpy morning voice.

"Because your grumpy mood and the way you act in the morning is very amusing dear sister." He said happily while pulling the covers off of me. How he is such a morning person I don't know, after my inner babble died down I realised what mason did.

"MASON! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" I screamed while pulling my covers back "your cheerful mood this early is giving me a head ache." I finished of annoyed while my amused brother chuckled at me.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and get ready, mum is making pancakes," he said as he walked out already dressed and ready.

I slowly made my way out of bed and into my bathroom to have a cold shower to wake me up and get me into my usual good mood. I finished showering already feeling better and walked over to my closet to find something to wear for another day at school. I decided on black cargoes with my Lee belt and a white singlet that showed a little bit of my mid drift not to much that would make me uncomfortable and my white airs. I walked back into my bathroom to dry my hair today, I let my long big soft curls drop down my back, I applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara and put on some clear gloss, once I was done I grabbed my black back pack and walked down the stair into the kitchen.

"Ahhh, here she is. Are we in a better mood now?" Mason asked me

"Morning kiddo" dad said smiling down at me and giving me a kiss on top of my head.

"Morning dad" I replied smiling. "And yes Mason much better" I said hitting him on the back of his head surprising him.

"HEY!" Mason whined

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't hit your brother Mallory," my mother scolded laughing at Masons facial expression.

I laughed with her "I'll try mum" In between laughs

"Yeah we can stop laughing at me now" Mason said sarcastically

"Naw I'm sorry Mas did we hurt your pride" I said through a smile, I heard my father chuckle lightly but stopped when Mason glared at him " that looks delicious love," dad said to my mother suppressing the smile that was begging to escape on his face and the glare that Mason was giving him until Mason finally laughed and said "Yeah mum it looks great"

"Thankyou I hope we all have an appetite this morning" mum said as she place a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"Mmm, defiantly" I replied licking my lips

We all sat down to eat a good break fast, I had a total of three pancakes with hot syrup before I couldn't have anymore. I picked up my plate and took it to the sink along with Mason behind me. I grabbed my backpack along with my mobile and keys and started to walk to the door.

"Bye mum, bye dad me and the girls are going shopping after school remember to buy a dress for the spring dance? I spoke to my parents

"Yeah kiddo don't worry we remember have a nice day and have fun" my dad replied

"Have fun honey and drive safely," my mother added

"You coming Mason or are you driving yourself? I have to pick up the girls," I asked

"Nah I'm driving myself I have to pick up the boys we need to go omg I cant believe I'm going to say this but we are going shopping after school too to buy what we are wearing for the dance," he said to me

I laughed at what he said and then realised something.

"How bout I go pick up Emily and Ethan and you get Juliet and Jason it'll bee easier?" I asked my brother

"Sounds smart! Okay ill meet you at school bye." And with that he left in his black range rover while I walked to my red mini cooper and got in.

I started the car and put in the cd Mason made me and started off to Emily and Ethan's house. Live your life by Rihanna and T.I came on just as I reached Emily and Ethan's house I beeped the horn and they both came out smiled at me and got in the car.

"Hey Mallory, omg I love this song" Emily said excitingly as she turned the volume up higher.

"Hey Mall" Ethan waved at me sitting at the back

"Hey guys, so Ethan I didn't know you guys are going shopping today?"

"Umm yeah Juliet's Idea I wonder why she did tell you?" he told me

"Oh… I guess it must have slipped her mind but I get how Juliet can convince you to go shopping but my brother and Jason how did she do it?" I asked driving to school

"She didn't have to, my brother here did that himself says that if he's going to suffer so does everyone else, and hence the reason Mason and Jason are going to," Emily clarified.

"Well it would have been easier to have gone just us boys, choose something quickly then leave but we all know how Juliet is just like her mother my dad says, don't get me wrong I love the girl hence the reason she convinced me but doesn't mean I have to be all happy about it." Ethan told me obviously he and Emily have already had this discussion.

"Well I guess we can all help each other out now with what where going to wear," I mused, "hey maybe if we make the shopping quick we can catch a movie." I stated

"Yeah sounds great" Emily confirmed

"Yeah good idea Mall," the idea already brightening Ethan's mood.

We arrived at the school with time to spare, once we got out of the car we headed towards the rest of the group that got here before us due to Masons speeding obviously.

"If mum ever found out how fast you drive she would kill you" I accused my brother

"That's why you're never going to tell her dear sister." My brother replied to me

"Wow Mallory keeping a secret that's a first your such a goody goody I didn't think you have it in you" Jason spoke smiling the whole time he is such an arse well a very hot, sexy looking one… geese Mallory get that though out of your head Jason gets on our nerves not gives us butterflies.

"Ha ha Jason was that meant to be and insult?" I replied obviously annoyed

"No, just a fact." He replied curtly

"Well then I would get my facts right if I was you… because I can be very bad if I wanted to." I replied leaning closer to him, what the hell Mall okay we all know I can be bad but did I have to say that in such a flirty way, what's wrong with me. He obviously notice his eyes were popping out and so were everyone else's.

"Hey Mallory ready for today's shopping trip" Juliet said with too much enthusiasm and god bless her getting me out of a very awkward position. I turned to smile at her and replied "Sure thing" then lucky for me the bell rang so we all headed into different direction heading towards our homeroom me with very bright cheeks.


End file.
